Fruit Basket Novels
by lakeisha22
Summary: Tohru has always liked Kyo,how will she tell.But how will Kyo take it.Read to see the results.LEMON in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fruit basket Novels

**I don't own fruit basket. **

**Sorry this is my first story it's not that good**

Chapter 1

It was a Wensday afternoon when Kyo decided that he would take jog into the Kyo entered the forest Tohru saw him making her feelings for him he got a little deeper into the forest she started to follow him.A few minutes later Kyo heard something and turned around to look he did Tohru jumped into a if he should have looked closer at things he kept looked around to make sure he wasn't got out,this time being more careful,and started in his heart told her to tell him about her fillings,but her mind told her not couldn't take it anymore though so she screamed out his name,"KYO."Hearing this clearly he turned Tohru made him wonder about what she stared at Tohru who was standing there stiff and looking ,Kyo broke the silence and said,"WHAT."Tohru dropped back to earth quickly and said nervously,"I need to tell you something."A worried look quickly went over Kyo's face .Then he said,"What happened did the house get burned down?"Tohru shook her head and said,"It's good news."Kyo smiled and said,"Did Yuki get killed?"Tohru looked at him not expecting that then said,"No,but I do like you."Kyo nodded then did a double-take and said,"WHAT!"Tohru said again,"I like you."Kyo turned and said,"really?"She replied back with he heard that he ran to hug just he said,"What the fuck do you mean you fucking like me.I'm in the zodiac we can't even fucking hug being what she expected she ran "to" hug course he turned to a cat and had a What did you fucking do that for you know how motherfucking long we might have to almost instantly he turned back angry he put on his clothes then picked up Tohru(bridal style) so he could throw her in the lake when they got , only feeling his body heat, didn't realized what he was doing. Before Kyo threw her he looked at her thinking about how cute she was,but he still threw her into the she fell into the water she realized how rude he was and stormed off towards the she got to far Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket Novels

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

_When she fell into the water she realized how rude he was and stormed off towards the she got to far Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him._

Tohru turned around and looked at Kyo and yelled,"Why the hell did you throw me in the lake for?""Did you forget that you made me transform back there,"said Kyo who was in a rage."No Kyo i didn't i just thought if i hugged you you would stop yelling,""Well obviusly that didn't work now did it.""No and could you let go of my arm it's going numb.""Sure why not,"said as he let her go she started to run to the house again."Why bother to stop her,"thought Kyo.

**Back At the House**

"I wonder whats taking Kyo so long I mean he only went for a walk,"Yuki said to himself.A short time after that Tohru bust through the door with streams of tear rolling down her face."Tohru what happened?"Not bothering to say anything she ran right pass Yuki up the stairs and into her in her room she closed her door and fell onto her bed."Why doesn't Kyo like me,"she thought to herself starting to cry again. 5 minutes later Kyo walked through the door. Yuki stood up and walked over to Kyo." What the hell happened to Tohru, " yelled at Yuki." She said she liked me and made me to transform into a cat." So you threw a tantrum."" well yeah but she really pissed me off."" Like I give a fuck you are supose to be able to control your temper."" I know but some times I just can't control it."" well you need to learn quickly because it is affecting Tohru to a great level." " OK I am going upstairs to apologize to Tohru and try to straighten this up."

**In Tohru'S Room**

Knock knock Tohru jumped at the sound."Who is it,"she yelled."It's Kyo please let me in.""Why the fuck would i do that?""Because I need to talk to you."" OK come in." The door swung open wide." What the fuck do you want with me."" Tohru I am sorry for all the things i did in the forest I was just supised that you like me,"said while pacing the room. While pacing the room kyo fell down and landed on Tohru's bed." Are you OK kyo," asked Tohru. "Yeah I am," said Kyo. While talking they met eye moved in for a kiss. As thier lips touched Tohru put her hands around Kyo's bodies started to move down on the bed next thing you know they were on the bed laying down making started unbuttoning her shirt then she pushed him away."What,"Kyo said."We shouldn't be doing this.""Why not we both like each other and are enjoying this.""Yeah but...,"Tohru froze in her is it Tohru?""Did you just say you like me?"Yeah i hav.."Kyo was enterupted by a kiss from kiss was deeper than the first one and getting deeper but the Kyo went to Tohru's shirt again starting to take it off her shirt looked at her face waiting for her to stop him but she didn't so he took her shirt completly Tohru went to take Kyo's T-shirt broke the kiss for a few seconds while up Tohru decided to take Kyo's pants she went to unbutton them she saw just how hard he she got his pants off she sat on top of him and started to grind on his dick through the sent pleasure to Kyo making him moan her name which made her all the sudden he just yanked her skirt off leaving both of them in their underwear.

**Cliffy haha don't kill me anyway your vote do they go through and have sex or do they get caught i mean the door is still open but they will have sex if not right now just some drama with yuki first well see yall later :)**


End file.
